


Knives

by itsscrow



Series: Assassin Spider-Man [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Spiderman, Earth 8351, not much of a one shot, sort of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: "Just slightly?" Peter taunts, twirling a karambit by the loop in the hilt."I was hoping I could put some fear into your heart.”One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, It was suppose to be a bit longer (it's currently sort of incomplete) but I can't really figure out how to continue so I'm just gonna post it like this. ;A; Hope it's ok anyway. 
> 
> You can also tell how I had no ideas for a title
> 
> Prompt listed at the end.

"Are you angry?" Deadpool asks, taking a step back just in case.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Came the reply.

"Well you keep eyeing your knife collection, and honestly, it’s slightly disconcerting .. " Deadpool replies eyeing the younger man.   


"Just  _ slightly _ ?" Peter taunts, twirling a karambit by the loop in the hilt."I was hoping I could put some fear into your heart.”

“Well little spider, consider me afraid.” He pauses a moment, watching as the assassin sets the blade down in favor of one tinted red,”You can also consider me completely turned on.” he winks.

“Oh?”

“I mean, hot  _ damn _ , look at you. You’re A complete badass now. Honestly I think I like  _ this  _ you best. It’s hot. And the outfit! Good choice on getting rid of the webbing design. The author hates drawing it. “

“Well, I needed to go with an assassin look. Wouldn’t want to go around and have people still think of me as the hero.”

“In a way you’re still a hero. An anti-hero. Like me! And The Punisher! Killing baddies and saving the innocents, just…maybe a few differences here and there and - wait, why  _ were  _ you eying your knife collection?”

Peter grinned, eyes glinting,”Don’t you just  _ love  _ knives?”

He took a step towards the older assassin, running a finger over the tip of the red blade.

“Remember how we had a little race of ‘who can kill the target first?’ Well, you honestly thought you’d win huh?”

“Well I  _ am  _ more experienced. I’d say your little spider-sense is cheating.”

“Well I could say your immortality is also cheating.”

“Still more experienced.”

“And you wonder why I’m eyeing my knife collection,” his grin grew wider.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt went something like > "Are you angry?" "What makes you say that?"  
> "Well you keep eyeing your knife collection, and honestly, it’s slightly disconcerting.."
> 
> But I lost the post If someone knows what it was please tell me orz
> 
> I know it's from ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com though!
> 
> I really need to keep everything together in one place > >


End file.
